


What does it mean?

by Tommyboy



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	What does it mean?

I fix a strong cup of coffee to think of what I saw last night. I wonder if it was a dream or if it was real. It sure felt real.

   
I saw him. John.

   
And then I saw her. Linda.

   
I'm so lacking control.

   
Why are they haunting me?

   
Why now?

   
I loved them both, but they both left me.

   
I can't tell my kids, that I see dead people, they'll think I'm loonier than when I married Heather.

   
But I saw them.

   
Conspiring together.

   
I see the ghost's of my past.

   
I can only wonder what it means.

   
 


End file.
